You Were Meant For Me
by AbbeyxIzuru
Summary: Momo's day while Toshiro is on a mission.She misses him. HitsuHina or majorally implied HitsuHina. Song fanfic. One shot. You Were Meant For Me by Jewel


**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Bleach or any of it's characters. You Were Meant For Me belongs to Jewel.

I was listening to this song and this idea totally popped into my head!:)

**Bold **words are the lyrics for the song.

I don't know if you would call this a HitsuHina story, it's kinda more like IMPLIED HitsuHina.;-)

Anyway,it still has HitsuHina hints so that's good for me!X3 (hopefull you too!)

♥Enjoy everyone♥

**

* * *

**

**I hear the clock**

**It's 6 a.m.**

**I feel so far from where I've been**

Momo Hinamori was awoken by the loud beeping of her alarm clock. She rolled over and hit the snooze button drowsily. _'6:00 a.m.'_ the clock read in big blocky numbers. Momo sat up, rubbed her eyes, and tried to not fall back asleep. She turned her attention to the empty area next her. _She missed him_. Slowly her hand made its way to that spot. _Oh god how she missed him._ Momo hesitantly rolled out of bed and went to her closet to pick out her outfit for the lonely day ahead of her. After pulling on a pair of blue jeans and a sage babydoll top, Momo opened the big window of her bedroom, letting a light autumn breeze blow through her.

**I got my eggs**

**I got my pancakes too**

**I got my maple syrup**

**Everything but you**

Momo wobbled down the stairs after making the bed and straitening up the room a bit. She opened the fridge hungrily. She decided on her favorite; eggs and pancakes. Momo rummaged through the cabinets, looking for a pan. She finally came across a pan and a mini griddle. She plugged them both in and waited for them to heat.

**I break the yolks and make a smiley face**

**I kinda like it in my brand new place**

**Wipe the spots off the mirror**

**Don't leave my keys in the door**

**I'll never put wet towels on the floor anymore**

Momo broke the eggs, trying to make a smiley face; it never turned out the way she wanted it to.

'**Cause dreams last for so long  
Even after you're gone  
I know you love me  
and soon you will see  
You were meant for me  
And I was meant for you**

While eating her breakfast, Momo was thinking about her dream last night. He was there. Oh how she never wanted that dream to end. Just the very thought of him could send tears running down her cheeks. _Why did he have to go on that mission? Why did he have to leave her? _With a big sigh, Momo finished her breakfast, becoming less hungry as she thought about him.

**I called my momma**

**She was out for a walk**

**Consoled a cup of coffee**

**But it didn't want to talk**

**So I picked up a paper**

**It was more bad news**

**More hearts being broken**

**People being used**

Momo decided to call her best friend Rukia. She picked up the phone and dialed her number.

"Sorry Momo, Rukia went out for a walk,"

"Oh, ok. Can you tell her I called?"

"Sure thing Momo."

"Thanks Byakuya," Momo hung up the phone. She sat back down with a scorching cup of coffee. She stared at it. She wished it was human so it could talk to her. "Don't feel like talking?" Momo rhetorically asked the coffee, setting it down and picking up the paper. It was only more bad news. _He always made her smile when things were bad._

**I put my coat on in the pouring rain**

**Saw a movie **

**It just wasn't the same**

**It was happy**

**I was sad**

**And it made me miss you oh so bad**

Momo grabbed her jacket sitting on a hook by the door. She pulled on some tall black boots and decided to go see a movie. She returned home three hours later even sadder. The movie was happy. She was sad. _That movie made her miss him terribly._

'**Cause dreams last for so long  
Even after you're gone  
I know you love me  
and soon you will see  
You were meant for me  
And I was meant for you**

**I go about my business**

**I'm doing fine  
Besides what would I say **

**If I had you on the line  
Same old story**

**Not much to say  
Hearts are broken, everyday.**

Momo spent the rest of the day trying to keep her mind off him.

**I brush my teeth **

**And put the cap back on  
I know you hate it **

**When I leave the light on  
I pick a book up and turn the sheets down.  
Take a deep breath and a good look around  
Put on my PJs and hop into bed**

After brushing her teeth and taking a shower, Momo walked to her closet in a towel to find some pajamas to wear. She looked back; she noticed she left the light in the bathroom on. _He always hates it when she leaves the light on. _Momo pulled out her favorite nightgown. It was grey and had little black polka dots with a little black bow at the top. The nightgown reached to the end of her thighs and hugged her body tightly. _He really loves that nightgown._ She then picked up the book that was on the end of her dresser and pulled the sheets down. She crawled between the cold sheets.

**I'm half alive**

**But I feel mostly dead  
I try and tell myself **

**It'll be all right  
I just shouldn't think anymore tonight **

Momo felt lonely and dead without him. She put his picture that rested on her lap back on the small table next to her bed. She looked at it one more time. It seemed as if his emerald eyes were really staring at her. She wished he was here so she could ruffle his white hair. After one more quick glance, she turned off the purple lamp that sat next to the picture. She buried herself deep beneath the sheets, closed her eyes, and tried to sleep. She eventually drifted off to sleep. _Hey, he would be home tomorrow.

* * *

_

Hope you all enjoyed it!

Did you like it? Did you hate it? Tell me what you think by **REVIEWING!!!**

Thanks,

-AbbeyxIzuru

p.s- Did you know that AppleJacks don't taste like apples? I found that out the other day!:O


End file.
